Team Crafted One shots
by Nehamee
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots. On the first chapter you can request a one shot for you or even request a serorio for the team. Post your request and i will do it for you. This has been posted on Wattpad and fanfiction . net . (Seto will still be in this even though he is not in the team anymore)
1. The form

**This will be a series of One shots with team crafted and YOU guys can be apart of a story so In this Part put a comment with:**

_**Your Name**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Youtuber**_  
_**Looks:**_  
_**Wears(What you wear):**_  
_**Personality:**_  
_**Scenearo:  
World(Is it in minecraft or in the real world.):**_

**Please put your comments on this page. It will be easyer to find them then. By the way if i don't get many comments then i will do some one shots myself so you guys have something to read BYE BYE**

**Brb this will be on Wattpad and :)**

**#KateNehamee #Nehamee**


	2. Setosorcerer-The Last Night

**Here is an story i made up. A bit can be considered friendship but up to you. Dedicated to the song The Last Night By skillet. This is partly in minecraft so Seto and other members of team crafted look like their minecraft skin. **

**OC's in this.**

**Kate.**

**Maisie**

**Lorna**

I was all alone. I was sat in my room in the corner. My sapphire blue eyes staring into nothingness. My long black hair that used to be so wild , so lively now lay limp on my once tanned skin was now pale and lifeless...

Like me. This all started when the school found out what i was. The only ones who still stood by me were team crafted and a couple others of my friends. However we don't talk much anymore. I missed him though.

I miss seto...

I miss him so much. My blue eyes start to water as i look down at the scars littering my bare arms some were starting to age even though they were only around a couple of weeks old. Others were fresh and still slightly bleeding.

It was 9pm right now

The salt water building up in my eyes finally run down my face. I bury my head in my arms and legs and shut my eyes. Trying to block out the memories the bullying at school and everywhere else for that matter.

_Freak_

_Go back to where you come from_

_Witch_

_Who would ever like you let alone love you_

_Loner _

I start to shake as i feel a presence nearing me. But soon stop as i feel familer arms wrapping around me and a soothing voice saying.

"Please don't cry Kate. Everything will be alright soon."

It was Seto. He was here.

"S..e..e..to." I stutter.

"Yes Kate i'm here now and you wont ever be alone. Never again will you be alone."

I softly smile and nussle into his chest taking in his calming presence and smell. Tears still run down my face but i don't try to hide them anymore. I feel him softly stroking my hair.

"Kate look at me in the eye." I look up into his deep brown hood was down and some of his brown hair fell into eyes.

"Look at me and know you will never be is going to be the last night you will be alone. Ok?" I nodd as he tells me. When i nodded Seto pulled me back into his arms and let me rest my head onto his chest.

"I know i'll never be alone when i'm with you."

Ty,Adam and Jason along with my two girlly friends Maisie and Lorna also walked in and pulled me and seto into a group hug.

"HUG DA SORCERERS." Adam randomly shouted making everyone laugh.I grin. Yes this WOULD be the last time i would be alone with friends like these. When everyone saw me grin. They smiled

Adam just grinned even bigger knowing he made me smile

Ty's Crimson red eyes light up and he smiled largely

Jason took off his helmet and his green eyes widened and he grinned largely

Seto smiles widely and rests his head on mine.

Maisie just squealed and hugged me even more tightly.

Lorna being the Mature one burped making all of us star at her in disbelief

"What Kate does it why can't I." She states shrugging. We just burst out i don't think i will be able to get these guys off my back ever and i don't think i would want to.

_This is the last night i would be without you._

_Song-The last night alone_

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_[Chorus:]_  
_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

_[Chorus]_

_The last night away from me_

_[Bridge:]_  
_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

_[Chorus]_

_I won't let you say goodbye,_  
_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me._

**That was the one shot and if a song inspired it put it the comment and at the end i will put the lyrics and put the song however remember to put your comment on the aurthers note at the beginng it will be easyer for me to find it and that way your one shot may come out quicker.**


	3. MinecraftUniverse-The Cheater

**This is a short one shot for my Friend Maisie (MaisieLily) she's not really into Youtubers like me and others but oh well. If you read this Maisie i hope you like it.**

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I shouted. "YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH THE PERSON I HATE JUST...just go." I started to have clear,salty tears drip from my chocolate brown eyes and my voice started cracking a bit.

Bajan canadian also known as Mitch hesitated before turning and leaving me on the floor crying.  
No one found me for 20 minutes until MinecraftUniverse or Jason as we call him walked in.

He took one look at me for running forward and taking me into his comforting arms whispering sweet words of comfort.

"Sshh don't worry i'm here." He whispered rocking me close

"Mitch he... he cheated on me...with the girl i hate..." I sobbed into Jason's tensed visually and hugged me tighter to best friends Kate,Lorna and Phoebe ran in to the sound on me Crying.

"Maisie whats wrong?" Phoebe asked rubbing my back to calm me down. Lorna and Kate stayed standing near the door.

"It's Mitch he cheated on her with that Girl she hates..." Jason said.

Lorna gritted her teeth and her eyes turned to slits almost

Kate growled dangerously and clenched her fists.

"We'll be right back." Lorna nodded her head towards the door while Kate agreed.

"Okay." Phoebe said while Jason just nodded his head. I however just focused on trying to calm down.

Only a few minutes later shouting began to flow though the shut door and into our ears. I reconsigned Kate's shouting quickly and Lorna seconds later. Mitch was not shouting though.

I started to calm down with Phoebe rubbing my back and petting my hair and with Jason rocking me. Both whispering soothing words. The three of us listened to Kate and Lorna telling Mitch off for hurting me mentally.

I have the bestest of friends even though they show that the care in very different ways.

**A little tribute to our friendship. I wrote this while also trying to figure out my this is very true the four of us show our friendship in different ways**

**Maisie is the vainest one of group but still very caring to us and does what she can to help.**

**Phoebe is the more sensitive one in the group but she is awesome anyway.**

**Lorna is the funny one in the group but she can be hot headed and gets annoyed when people dis Harry Potter or upset her.**

**Me? I'm the crazy one in the group with my burping and other stuff. I also hate it when people upset my friends online or offline so yeah DON'T DIS US :P**

**Anyway comment if you want to be in a one shot (On the form on the very first chapter please) and please vote. SEE YA MY FELLOW WOLVES**


	4. BajanCanadian-Only what was best

**Here is the next story of Team crafted One shots i'm sorry for the lack of updates but me and my friend Lorna has been arguing for the past couple of weeks and it really got me down and just when me and her made up she had a go at my Other friend Maisie... the day after we made up so i decided enough was enough and she is not my friend no more. Maisie was really upset after Lorna had a go and her and real friends wouldn't do that.**

**There will be no OC in this one shot only the a romance fic.  
Anyway here is...**

**I only did what i thought was best.**

_Mitch's POV_

I stared at my computer screen,fresh and dry tears coating my face,falling in what seemed to be silent streams. I let out chocked sob as i read some of comments on my twitter.

_Your a heartless bastard !_

_You kicked _Seto_ out and left him in a depressed state and then abandoned him!_

_You should just go die!_

When i saw that comment i let out even more tears and they flew out my eye even faster than before and buried my head in my hands clenching my eyes shut tight, running the comments though my mind repeatedly.

I only did what thought was like i think what i am about to do now is the best thing. I get up and head out of my room to the bathroom with all the tears drying on my cheeks. as i am about to enter the hallway i see Jerome turn and look at me in confusion.

"Mitch are you OK?"

I put my hand on the bathroom doorway and paused and looked round at him giving him a tiny smile. Would he be able to do the deed before Jerome realized what he was doing?

"Yeah i'm fine biggims just needed the toilet."

Yeah and i needed to shave too apparently. Should i just tell him whats bothering me and just forget these thoughts?

"But your crying! Whats's wrong?" Jerome stared at me in concern.I turned back towards the door that would lead to my self mutation.

"Nothing."

There is something wrong and i screaming for help inside but i am not saying anything about it.  
Out loud at least.

"Yes there is buddy , i know you better than that." When he said that my lip trembled as a sob threatened to break out. He was right he did know me better than that. My shoulders slagged in defeat and my hand dropped off the knob knowing that he would find out anyway.

Jerome gasped in shock proving that he realized what i was intending on ran forward and pulled me gently away from the bathroom door into a comforting start running my face again.

Without breaking the hug he walked me into my room and sat me down on my bed. still hugging me fiercely.

"Please don't attempt to kill yourself Mitch. Your my best friend! My biggums!" Jerome starts to cry and bury's his head in my hair I let out a sob and hug Jerome back. As we share our hug and tears the rest of team crafted run up stairs to see if we were ok. They all run on the scene and when they see if they each have different emotions in their eyes.

Adam had a look of shock, confusion and hurt in his eyes and was now pale.

Jason had a look pain in eyes the pain of seeing his friends upset.

Ty had a unusual look of understanding as if he had felt what I was feeling before.

Ian had a look sadness in his eyes.

Quinton had an unreadable look in his eyes and just went over to the computer screen and read the comments before anger took over his figures.

"What is it Quin?" Ian asked. Walking over. Jerome let go of Mitch finally and wiped his eyes a little.

"Read this." He said moving to the side a bit. Everyone came over apart from Mitch.  
They walked over and became with the haters and angry that they didn't notice it sooner. Ty walked over to Mitch with the anger calming in his eyes to soft glow. His wrapped Mitch in others soon following.

"Mitch why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ty asked.

"I only did what i thought was right..."

**Well their was the next one shot i have not got any requests yet so i am coming up with some in my head... If you do want a One shot they submit in on the first page. Anyway...**

**see you later my fellow wolves :D**


	5. Skydoesminecraft-Real talk reality

**Hey guys Nehamee here and this One shot is being written while I am sick so sorry if some of it written bad I just felt bored so I thought why not some of this out. Also it is partly written on my Mums Kobo arch so it might be a bit short.**

**This one shot is not located in minecraft it is real life**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Adams POV

I sighed as I uploaded my 'Real talk' video . i rubbed my for head with palms of my hands and looked down at my arms and wrist. old and new scars were scattered across them. i sighed and thought. The rest of team crafted will be calling on skype or maybe even on my phone soon. i had never told them about being depressed. Even Ty and Jason. All of the hate comments rang through my mind.

_Stupid idoit!_

_Go die you useless whore!_

_you childish piece of shit!_

_Why are even still alive no one likes you! The rest of team crafted just use you for your fame! Go die already and do the rest of youtube a favour!_

I cry hard after i read the last one i know that it isn't true but i can't help thinking it was. i curl up into a ball shaking hard in my state. Suddenly i heard skype ringing.

I shakly got to my feet and slowly walked over to my computer seeing that it was Ty,Jason and Mitch ringing me. Should i answer? No I will be doing them a favour if i don't. I sigh and look at my phone seeing a lot of messages from all of my friends in team crafted and not in team crafted all of them 'worry' merssages.

Ty- Come on dude pick up! if you don't i am coming over to your home to check up on you

Jason- Adam pick up skype i know your there i saw you video!

Mitch-Dude are you okay? I am really worried.

Jerome-Biggums is true you wre depressed.

Quinten- Adam you there ? please tell me you okay?

Ian- Adam whats wrong? Dont lie i know their is some wrong!

I was over whelmed there is no way they actually care for me like the haters say they only use me. I got up and takingg my phone with me i walked to me bathroom and took out a small wooden box. Inside was my relief to this torture a small sharp blood stained pocket knife.

I took the blade into my hands and st down on the tile floor that was meant to be white yet it looked slightly pink instead ,it was the same with the sink and bathtub. i turned the blade over remembering when my depression first started. i was 21 now and my depression started at 18. Three years and i have never told anybody. but i posted a video stateing i was at some point sure i didn't say i still was but i said i did at some point have it.

My phone rang this time it was Ty i didn't answer.

my first cut

The phone carryed on ringing

My second

The phone stopped ringing.

My third cut. Blood was dripping down my arm onto the pink stained floor

My answering message beeped

My fourth cut

"Hey adam it ty i just rang to say i'm on my way i should be there in 5 on buddy"

My fifth cut... wait Tys coming i cant let him see me like this. Oh well i guess he would find out anyway.

I heard my front door open and blood was still dripping from my five cuts on my arms. I sighed slowly and looked down as i heard Ty walking upstairs calling my name. i sighed again deeply.

"In here Ty..." I called. My voice was horse from crying so much and also weak from blood loose. I heard Ty start to run from where my bedroom was to the bathroom that i currently reside in.I looked up slightly when i heard a gasp. Ty was standing in the bathroom doorway , his eyes widened and looking down at my cut up multated arms.

" Oh my god adam. What did you do?" He said running and taking one of arms and started to gently clean it and then wrapped it into some soft bandages. After doing the same to my other arm he looked me in the eye with his teary brown ones and asked one simple question.

"Adam why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry." I responded. I started crying. Ty looked at me in shock before hugging me tight.

"Please don't do it again your my best friend... No you the brother i never had." He said crying softly into my curly hair.

"I wont Ty i promise."

**There is the one shot. I don't even know where this came from but i had been thinking of doing something like this for a while ever since i saw Adams 'Real talk video'. Anyway see you all later my fellow wolves.**


	6. SSundee-Depressed for you

**Hey guys KateNehamee here or if your reading on Nehamee here anyway this was requested on by Benjagirl.**

**Name: Mia.**

**Age: 20.**

**Youtuber: SSundee/Ian.**

**Looks: Long black hair and black side bangs with gold tips, bright gold eyes, tall, hourglass figure.**

**Wears: Navy shirt with white edging, denim jacket and denim shorts. She also wears a cat paw necklace and matching earrings.**

**Scenario: Mia is depressed as Ian is one of her best friends, and he never noticed her love for him. He's now with his girlfriend Maddie and there is nothing she can do. Though, Ian notices this and they eventually get together.**

**World: Real World.**

**Theres her information and anyay onto the story :)**

Mia's POV

I sighed as I watched my best friend Ian flirt and cuddle with his Girlfriend Maddie. He was a completely different person while he was around her he never noticed me or my feelings.

I was ignored.

Tonight was meant to be just me and him watching some movies and having a laugh but no... Instead she came round and In dropped everything he was go on a do tonight and watched a sappy romance movie with HER.

My once bright golden eyes filled with warm salty tears and they fell in silent streams down my face. I allowed my black side bangs with golden tips fall down until it slightly covered my face. I just couldn't take being ignored by the person who I had known since kindergarden and had been with me all through matter how much I dropped hints I loved never noticed however and went and got himself a girlfriend, Maddie.

I chocked back a sob and ran upstairs running to my room. I flung my demin jacket carelessly to the floor and jumped onto my bed face first and let all of troubles put in a burst of tears.

"Why can't he see how I feel?" I sobbed quietly. I slowly got off my bed and walked to my fall sized mirror and looked at myself.

I was wearing a navy shirt with white edging and some simple demin shorts with paw print earrings and a matching necklace. I slowly put my hand on my necklace. Ian had got it me for my 18th birthday and it and my earrings meant a lot to me. I had been wearing it since then and was 20 years old now.

But it was not that I was looking at. I slowly raised the hem of my T-shirt and looked at my hourglass figure.

I was really thin ever since Ian had got with maddie I had been diagonoised with depression and a bit of a eating diorder . I have been eating less and less.

I sighed and pulled my shirt back down and allowed a couple more tears drip away from my eyes and a small sob broke out. I had never told Ian I had depression or that I loved him. From his point of view I was perfect in body and mind and I only saw him as a friend.

I walked back to bed in tears again and cried my self to sleep quietly

I wake up to quiet crying which confuses me a bit so I did what I think everyone in pursition would do. Get up and see what it is all about grimincing when I felt the dry tears on my cheeks. I peeped at my alarm clock and saw it was 3:30am in the morning. I frowned this was not something good.

I walked down stairs and saw something shocking and upsetting. Ian was sitting on the couch with his hands over his face with his shoulders shaking. He was obviously crying. I bit my lip lightly and walked over to him.

"Ian... whats the matter?" I asked quietly. His head shot up and he turned quickly towords me. It took all my self control not to hug him. His eyes were bright red , puffy and still filled to the brim with hot tears.

"Mia!? What are you doing up?" He asked. Watching me walk over and sit lightly next to him putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I could say the same thing to you. Whats the matter Ian?" I ask looking at him closely.

" I found a love bite on her neck and asked her where it came from... She admitted to cheating on me multiple times in the past couple of weeks. I was going to propose to her..." He busted out crying again after that. I bite my lip in anger. How dare she do that to him , why would she, Ian is a wonderful honorable man. I just pushed those thoughts away. They could wait , For now i had to be there for Ian. I pulled the crying man into my thin frail arms and held him to me rocking him back and forth in a comforting manner. After around 20 minutes Ian froze in his crying and pulled himself from me and looked at my face closely.

"What are you doing Ian?" I asked. He carryed on studying me until he felt around my ribs area. I fell silent.

"Why Mia?" He asked looking at my thin arms and my tear stained face.

"You want to know why?" I whispered.

He nodded and i took a deep breath and explained everything to him from how i loved him , to how i fell into depression when he got with Maddie. He stayed silent when i finished 40 minutes later. But just when i was about run upstairs thinking he now hated me. He whispered,

"I'm sooo sorry Mia i had no idea how i made you feel ..." He pulled me into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you eariler." I said back.

We pulled back slightly from the hug and after years of waiting we finally kissed.

**Hope you enjoyed it BenjaGirl. =) **

**See you later my fellow wolves.**


	7. JeromeASF - Love in the rain

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK AGES! I side. HAD A LOT OF EXAMS ANDHOMEWORK! Any way this is for iluvmerome on wattpad and also here is the information**

**Name - Emily heart**

**Age - 18**

**Youtuber - jeromeasf**

**Looks - dark brown hair and caramel eyes. tall and slim**

**Wears - red plaid shirt , blue jeans and gunners (glasses) mint green vans**

**Personality - sweet ,intelligent ,funny ,loud, caring ,friendly.**

**Senerio- they take a walk in the park while it was raining and he tells her he loves her**

**Wears - IRL**

**Here is the story then =)**

Emily's POV

I lay back on my comfy sofa reading a book while quietly listening to the heavy rain beating against the window. While I lay back I thought about my best friend Jerome. He was a very caring friend of mine and he was always there for me. He had a very popular YouTube channel and because of this he had many fangirls chasing him around. I sighed and put down my book softly onto the side and put my head back. I needed some air to think my thoughts through. I put my minty green vans on and opened my door and stepped out into the bitterly cold rain

I stepped into the nearby park , lightly shivering. I walked through the soggy grass almost blind. The rain droplets had covered my glasses and my plaid shirt was dripping so I couldn't wipe my gunners on it. I groaned and attempted to squint through my gunneres.

As I walked I a bit more I ran into someone .

"I'm sorry." I say though it was rather loud and I pushed away and I was about to walk past.

" Emily? " A very familiar voice said. I tried to squint through my rain covered glasses I vagly saw a very familiar face with a large nose.

"Jerome? I am so so sorry are you OK?" I asked gently touching his arm. Which was covered by a coat but the touch was still meaningful.

"I'm fine but the question is biggums is what are you doing out in the rain with no coat on? Your soaked!" Jerome took my glasses off and for minute the world was one big blur. He soon gave them back though dry and I could see his face clearly. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

" I'm fine I just needed to clear my head a bit. But I forgot my coat." At this his eye brow rose with a look that said clearly that he was not buying it.

"What are you doing in the rain anyway?"

" I needed to think about my feeling for someone..." He sighed deeply.

"Aww my biggums is growing up." I say throwing my arms around him. I felt him freeze in my embrace. I pull away feeling quite hurt by it. He noticed and pulled me back into his arms. I noticed how the rain started to give up a bit not feeling as cold anymore.

"Emily... I don't ... the person that I..." I sighed at his words as I thought about them. I realised what it meant while he shook as he held me.

"Its me isn't it." I felt him nod. I gently pull away from his embrace and saw him turn away.

" don't worry about it e..." I sharply cut him short in the words and make him turn and look at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." He grinned at me words.

"Anything for you my lady." He placed his lips onto eyes sliding to a close. They were so soft and gentle oh what have I been missing put on. They were a bit wet though from the rain. I felt his tounge softly stroke my lips begging for entrance, his teeth softly nibbling my lip.

I opened up and felt his tongue dance with mine in a heated walce. We pulled away from the kiss our eyes opening as we did so. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"I can see clearing now the rain is gone." I said to him making him chuckle softly.

"This is why I love you so much em's." I just laugh and place my lips on his once again. Thank you rain.

**I hope this is alright iluvmerome sorry for the wait.**

**See ya later my fellow wolves.**


End file.
